


Just A Few Experiments

by GeekGirlInTheCorner



Category: Doctor Who, Doctor Who & Related Fandoms, Doctor Who (2005)
Genre: Breaking the Fourth Wall, Canon Era, Gen, Getting to Know Each Other, Humor, Multi, Nonsense, Not A Fix-It, Other Additional Tags to Be Added, Rating May Change, Slow To Update
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-08-11
Updated: 2017-08-11
Packaged: 2018-12-14 01:34:50
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 3,781
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11772720
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/GeekGirlInTheCorner/pseuds/GeekGirlInTheCorner
Summary: The Doctors from 9 to 12 and their companions from Rose to Clara find themselves in one place, plucked out from their timeline by a group of Whovian scientists intending to observe them. Chaos pretty much arrived 20 minutes before them.





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Hello! This fic is open to prompts, so prompt away! Also, I have their timeline all prepared, so feel free to ask me any questions!

The Ninth Doctor, Rose Tyler, Mickey Smith, and Jack Harkness laughed as Margaret Blaine was teleported back to them. All of a sudden, Mickey felt tingly. "Must be the danger," he thought dismissively. Unknown to him, the others were feeling much the same way. The Ninth Doctor thought that it was because he was with Rose, and vice versa. Jack thought that it was his vortex manipulator malfunctioning again. But before they could say anything, there was a bright flash of light, and they were not with Margaret the Slitheen anymore.

The Tenth Doctor, Martha Jones, and Donna Noble laughed in the TARDIS, as the Doctor congratulated Martha for her good work on the ATMOS problem. A bright flash of light, and they began to dematerialise from the TARDIS, as the said spaceship whirred in surprise. "Doctor!" the humans yelled.

The Eleventh Doctor, Amy Pond, Rory Williams, and River Song chatted around the console, River and the Doctor narrating an anecdote to the rest of the group. Suddenly, the TARDIS whirred violently, and a blinding light flashed, as the time travellers disappeared.

The Twelfth Doctor and Clara Oswald argued with each other. "It was your fault!" Clara exclaimed. Bright white light appeared, and the pair got whisked off their feet.

In a large room with TARDIS blue couches, a sturdy center table, and a carpeted floor, Rose, Mickey, Jack, and the Ninth Doctor appeared quickly, just like a snap on the finger.

"Er, Doctor?" Rose questioned. "Where are we?"

Before the Doctor could answer, the Twelfth Doctor and Clara Oswald were dropped onto the carpeted floor, accompanied by groans from both time travellers. Clara quickly looked up with a gasp.

"Who are you? What's happened?"

The Tenth Doctor, Martha, and Donna materialised slowly, with Donna looking like she was not at all happy. The Tenth Doctor glanced at Rose, then exclaimed like a happy puppy, "Rose!"

Finally, the Eleventh Doctor, River Song, and Amy and Rory suddenly appeared, with Amy and Rory looking very much confused.

"Um, Doctor?" Amy asked.

Everyone stared at her, waiting for more people to appear, then broke into a loud argument. Rose berated the Ninth Doctor with questions, with the latter looking as much as confused as her. Mickey began blaming the Time Lord, while Jack looked around mischievously.

The Tenth Doctor, on the other hand, ignored Donna's yells and instantly hugged Rose, much to her confusion. Donna and Martha looked at the blonde girl in astonishment, her identity dawning on them.

The Eleventh Doctor and his 'gang' as he liked to call them, responded in many different ways. The Doctor looked around in awe as he spotted so many friends he had lost. River held her husband's hand tenderly, and Amy and Rory attacked the couple with interrupted questions.

The Twelfth Doctor and Clara, in contrast to Eleventh's gang, grew quiet and solemn. Clara held back tears, as she stared at the Eleventh Doctor and River Song, while the Twelfth Doctor let the pain grow.

In the midst of the chaos, a door slammed and an authorative voice yelled, "QUIET!" Instantly, everyone shut up.

A black-haired girl with hazel eyes stepped forward. "Hello, everyone. My name is Astrid, and I'm a scientist. These are my colleagues, Julianna," she nodded to a dark-skinned girl wearing an extremely thick pair of glasses, her mouth in a huge grin. "Gabe," she smiled at the tall young man with messy hair, much like the Tenth Doctor's. "Brian," she glanced at the male brunette with blue eyes, his face stressed and scowling. "And Olivia." The ginger with extremely short hair and shining green eyes waved excitedly.

Astrid continued, "Before I explain what you're doing here - " She was interrupted by the Ninth Doctor.

"Oh, so you know why we're here?" The Ninth Doctor asked intimidatingly. "Well - " he was interrupted by Brian.

"Shush," he said sternly. "We have the power to send you flying into the vortex."

"That's never stopped me," both Twelve and Nine roared. Clara and Rose placed a hand on their shoulder to calm them down.

"If you will listen for a while," Astrid's voice became strained, "we will start with introductions. If I call your name, please step forward."

"Twelfth Doctor!" Astrid called. The grey-haired man stepped forward in response to the urges of the woman behind him. "This man is the Doctor in his newest incarnation. He is the oldest among all of you, and he knows everyone of you. His species is Time Lord, his personality is...uh, terrifying." Astrid looked around for her colleagues, but they had gone. "Fine!" she called. "But you guys are paying for lunch!" She cleared her throat and continued. "Clara Oswald." A short brunette stepped forward. "This girl is the Doctor's current companion. She travelled with the Eleventh Doctor as well as the Twelfth Doctor. She was born to save the Doctor, and she and Eleven have a crush on each other. Don't ask questions. She knows the Eleventh Doctor, Twelfth Doctor, and River Song. Sorry, spoilers. Species: human, obviously, and her personality...um, really bossy."

Clara glared. "Oh, so you only highlight the negative stuff?"

"But you are bossy!" The Twelfth Doctor told her.

"Shut up!" Clara hissed.

"Anyway..." Astrid raised her eyebrows. "River Song." The curly-haired blonde stepped forward, with a smirk on her face. Astrid grinned back as she said, "She is the Doctor's wife." Astrid glanced at Rose, Ten, and Nine to see how they were taking this. Their mouths were open. Chuckling, Astrid continued, "She and the Doctor always meet in the wrong order. She knows so far only Eleven, Amy, and Rory. Oh, I forgot to say Amy and Rory are her parents, so yeah, no questions please. She is half-Time Lord half-human. Her personality is slightly scary, but sorta fun. She also comes with a warning to not associate with Jack whatsoever." Astrid glared at the American.

"Eleventh Doctor, please!" Astrod called. The Doctor grinned as he made his way up in front, adjusting his bowtie. He opened his mouth to talk, but Astrid interrupted, "No, you can't talk. If you do, we'll be here for hours. Anyway, he's the Doctor and loves bowties and fezzes. Don't comment." Astrid eyed the Tenth Doctor dangerously. "He knows Rose, Martha, Donna, Amy, Rory, River, Ninth Doctor, and Tenth Doctor. He's a Time Lord, and his personality is very childish." The black-haired girl rolled her eyes fondly.

"Amy Pond!" Astrid exclaimed, her eyes shining.

The Scottish woman stepped forward and asked, "Hang on, when my name wasn't called, I couldn't talk, but now..."

"You can?" Astrid finished. "Yeah, I'll explain it later. So, Amy is the Eleventh Doctor's current companion. She is the wife of Rory, - stay away from her, Jack - and mother of River Song. Also very Scottish. She knows River, Eleventh Doctor, and Rory. She's completely human, and her personality is awesome!" Astrid almost gushed.

"You seem to know a lot," Amy remarked.

"That will also be explained later," Astrid assured her. "Anyway. Rory Williams, please." He stepped forward. "Rory is also the current companion of the Eleventh Doctor. He's Amy's husband and River's father. He used to be plastic, died several times, was a Roman, and has quite a big nose. Please, no questions. He knows the Eleventh Doctor, River Song, and Amy. Next is the Tenth Doctor!" Astrid sighed dreamily, then snapped back to reality. A skinny man with messy hair and pinstripes stepped forward.

"Hello!" he said as he waved his hand.

Astrid grinned like only a fangirl could, and continued, "So, this Doctor hates bowties and pears. He knows Martha Jones, Donna Noble, Rose Tyler, Jack Harkness, Mickey Smith, and the Ninth Doctor. Obviously, he's a Time Lord, and his personality is...dreamy." She stuttered and corrected herself: "Uh, I mean really intelligent. Next, is Martha Jones!" A dark-skinned woman walked to to the front. "So, Martha used to be the companion of the Tenth Doctor, but after the Year That Never Was, she left him and became a UNIT medic. She knows, as of now, Jack Harkness," Astrid glanced at Jack, and when she saw his eyebrows raised cockily, she took comfort in the fact that he couldn't talk - at the moment. She continued, "She also knows the Tenth Doctor, Donna Noble, and Rose Tyler. Martha is human, and very systematic. Next is Donna Noble!" The ginger woman stepped forward. "So Donna is the current companion of the Tenth Doctor. She has a terrifying mum, and a great granddad. She knows the Tenth Doctor, Martha, and Rose Tyler. She's uh, human...ish?"

Donna's eyes widened. "What the hell does that mean?"

Astrid shrugged. "Spoilers. Anyway, her personality is shouty." She didn't dare to look at Donna's angry face. "OK, next is the Ninth Doctor." Astrid cowered a little in the shadow of Ninth's scowling face.

"How long are you going to keep us here?" he asked.

"Not long! Not long!" Astrid responded in a scared voice, and began to introduce him in an ultra-fast voice. "This is the Doctor, he's a Time Lord, he knows Rose, Mickey and Jack, and his personality is terrifying!" She inched away from him. "Next is Jack, please." A handsome young American stepped forward.

"Captain Jack Harkness," he greeted them.

Astrid giggled nervously. "Yeah, no more talking."

Jack sighed exasperatedly. "I was just saying hello."

Astrid snorted. "Yeah, well, you always manage to flirt when you greet anyone."

"This is a whole crowd of people," informed Jack.

"Never stopped you," retorted Astrid. "So, he's immortal, he was called the 'Face of Boe'," she paused and glanced at the Ninth Doctor and Rose. They had been staring at Jack once she had given the big reveal. The girl continued, "He knows Rose, the Ninth Doctor, and Mickey Smith. He's...sort of? human, and he is very, very flirty. Seriously. Rory, protect your wife."

Rory nodded. He opened his mouth, then closed it again. Astrid told him, "Sorry, Brian's got the controls. You still can't talk. Anyway, next is Rose Tyler!" A blonde woman stepped forward, and the Tenth Doctor, Eleventh Doctor, and Twelfth Doctor were staring at her, as well as Martha and Donna. 

"So, Rose is the current and only female travelling companion of the Ninth Doctor. She is a legend among the Tenth Doctor's companions, and she and the Doctor love each other."

Rose opened her mouth to contradict, but Astrid interrupted, "Sorry, Rose, but it's obvious to everyone." Literally everyone in the room nodded in agreement.

"Plus, you and the Doctor are one of the most popular ships," Astrid added.

Rose asked a bit confusefly, "Is that a compliment?"

Astrid hesitated. "Uh, sort of. So, moving on, you know Jack, Mickey Smith, and the Ninth Doctor. You are um, a...significant human. Your personality is...Cockney?"

"Is this a personality quiz, an insult party or what?" Rose asked, crossing her arms.

"Yeah, sorry. Anyway, next is Mickey Smith." A dark-skinned man stepped forward. "OK, so Mickey is Rose's ex. He's not exactly the companion of the Doctor, but you'll find out. He knows Rose, Jack, and the Ninth Doctor, and he's obviously human," Astrid almost snorted.

"What's that supposed to mean?" Mickey asked exasperatedly.

"Nothing. Your personality's sorta annoying," huffed Astrid. She looked around and clapped her hands, her face lighting up again. "Great! Now we all know each other. Time for explanation!"

"'Bout time," the Ninth Doctor muttered.

Astrid sighed softly. "Oh no, Brian turned off the vocal restraints. This is gonna be difficult." She cleared her throat. "OK, so we are scientists. On our Earth, your lives are a TV show - "

"As in telly?" Rose question, looking mystified.

Astrid nodded. "Yeah. Anyway, the TV show is named Doctor Who, and the super-dedicated fans are called Whovians. Olivia, Julianna, Gabe, and I are Whovian scientists. We collaborated with Brian and his company for research, and now we're here! We always wanted to see you all in one place; and now it's finally happened!"

"But the paradoxes would be unimaginable..." interjected River.

Astrid grinned. "Oh, we know. That's why we're going to wipe your minds and set you back where you belong." She noticed Clara, the Twelfth Doctor, the Eleventh Doctor, and the Tenth Doctor sadden. She turned understanding.

"It's OK, Doctor," she murmured, purposely addressing only the Tenth Doctor and Twelfth Doctor. She knew they would be reunited with their loved ones: the Tenth Doctor with Rose and the Twelfth Doctor with River. Out of the corner of her eye, Astrid saw the Eleventh Doctor flinch. So he got her message.

Astrid coughed and regained her excited aura. "So we'll let you settle down in your floor only for a day, but in mealtimes you guys sit together. All of you. After a day, you'll go around and stuff will happen. Stuff we're not sure of yet. Now here are name tags." She held out name tags and each one received it. The Doctors wrinkled their noses.

"Why'm I 'Nine'?" the Ninth Doctor demanded.

"That's not fair, I'm 'Ten'!" the Tenth Doctor exclaimed.

"I'm 'Eleven'," the Eleventh Doctor whined.

"'Twelve'?" the Twelfth Doctor asked. "I'm specifically the Twelfth Doctor!"

All of the Doctors chorused, "We protest!"

A speaker crackled. "You want numbers on the tags?" Julianna's voice threatened. All the Doctors grew quiet. "Thought so," Julianna said smugly.

"Thanks, Julie!" Astrid called.

Julianna responded, "Welcome."

Astrid grinned again as everyone clipped the tags on, and continued, "Here are the rules: official and domestic."

Everyone received a piece of paper. This is what they said:

Official Rules:

1\. Please send all complaints to Brian.

2\. Be compliant with all activities.

3\. Stay in your designate areas - if any.

4\. Kindly allow Julianna, Olivia, and Astrid to gush over you.

5\. Do not blame any of our staff - except for Brian - in any situation.

6\. Admin isn't reliable for any damage.

7\. There will be challenges, games, partners, activities, etc. Please participate in everything.

Domestic Rules (or tips)

1\. Rose may seem cuddly, but trust me, you'll get a good whopping if you get in trouble with her.

2\. If you mess with Rose, the Doctor automatically hates you. Seriously. Every Doctor.

3\. If you're a "pretty boy", the Doctor will hate you just for being with Rose. Wait until he calms down.

4\. Don't expose Mickey to even weirder stuff. He'll freak out.

5\. Keep Jack and River AWAY FROM EACH OTHER. REPEAT: KEEP JACK AND RIVER AWAY FROM EACH OTHER!!!!!

6\. Don't make Nine angry.

7\. Ten may seem like a pretty boy; don't hold it against him.

8\. Do not talk about pears with the Doctor.

9\. Do not say "Bowties are cool" in front of Ten.

10\. Martha is a doctor, and Rory's a nurse. Go to them in case of emergencies, not the Doctor.

11\. Jack is flirty. Deal with it. You can't make him stop.

12\. Don't make Donna angry.

13\. If Donna, Nine, Amy, and Twelve break into an argument, ESCAPE THE ROOM. It will probably be World War III.

14\. Donna is as fiery as her hair. She shouts a lot. Be careful not to bust your eardrums.

15\. Eleven is...weird. If he says something's cool, just go with it.

16\. Rory's sweet. Talk to him, but don't be too close. You just might get a slap from Amy.

17\. Don't make Amy angry. She's a Scot.

18\. The only water in the forest is the river.

19\. What? Olivia, did you write that? - Brian

20\. Yes. But it's for the greater good. -Olivia

21\. Guys, stop vandalising the rulebook! -Gabe

22\. River is the Doctor's wife, but she's very flirty. Don't feel guilty. It's her fault.

23\. Do not let Clara cook. Just...no.

24\. Eleven's a great cook! Let him make you something if you're stressed out. But tell him no fish fingers and custard.

25\. Don't make Twelve angry. He's a Scot.

26\. When Clara says she's the Impossible Girl, just...go with it.

27\. Clara is a control freak. Best do what she says.

28\. Do make cracks about Nine's ears. He won't get it at all!

29\. Eleven's sweet. His chin is another story. Stay away from his chin. It could poke someone's eye out.

30\. Rory's nose. Do not comment, he's a sweet guy. But the Doctors deserve it.

31\. Twelve's in charge. It's those eyebrows. Unless Clara's in the room, of course.


	2. Settling Down with the Ninth Doctor

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Brian helps the Ninth Doctor and his companions settle down in their living spaces. Hopefully it doesn't result with the whole building burning down.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hey! I finally updated! Thanks so much for the kudos and comments! :-) Before any of you think I forgot, yes, I will address the fact that everyone knows TenRose is canon...just not in this chapter. ;-)

Brian escorted Nine's crew to the first floor. It was quite spacious as they emerged into a wide living room, with TARDIS blue beanbags and a swinging hammock filled with matching cushions. There were five doors, three a cosy blue, and two metal.

Rose raised an eyebrow amusedly. "Bit of an overkill with the blue, don't you think?"

Nine nodded. "I like blue, but this is too much."

Brian sighed. "Astrid and Julianna insisted the color scheme. I pointed out that in this timeline, you would think this is overkill, due to my research. Well, you'll get used to it. This is the living room for this floor. It's complete with a television. Now, the TARDIS-blue doors are the bedrooms, and the metal doors lead to the kitchen and elevator." He walked to the wooden door at the very edge. "This is Jack's room," he states, as he turns the doorknob. 

A suspiciously large bed - a bit too spacious for just one person - was in the center, with some thin veiling that slightly covered the sheets. The floor was softly carpeted, and a small bedside table and closet were the only furniture in the room. There was a white door in the very corner.

Brian continued, "This room is equipped with the option to be soundproof, if Captain Harkness wishes it. Also, there is a built-in auto-lock, with specially-built sensors, that detect whenever Captain Harkness is occupied."

Jack looked around the room appreciatively. "Looks like you given this some thought," he remarked. 

Brian nodded. "Yes. Olivia suggested most of the features."

The American smirked. "Did she imagine anything while thinking about it?"

Brian frowned. "We don't discuss wild, profane fantasies of that kind here. Now, shall we go on to the next room?"

The time travellers nodded and exited. Brian led them to the wooden door in the middle. "This is Ms. Tyler's room," began Brian, as he entered. 

The walls were light pink. There was a normal-sized bed, with a pink headboard and matching sheets. On a spindly-legged bedside table was a picture of Rose and Jackie. Next to it, was a picture of Rose and the Ninth Doctor, and in the biggest frame was a silly picture of Rose, Nine, Jack, Mickey, and Jackie, all smiling and cheerful. Rose gazed at the picture, flashing a tongue-and-teeth smile. "Who designed this room?" Rose asked softly. 

Brian answered, "The whole room was designed by Julianna, with a little of Astrid and Olivia's help."

"Tell them that I love it," said Rose genuinely. 

Brian informed, "No need for that. The whole team will visit each floor for feedbacks, comments, and complaints every night."

"Wait. How long will we be here?" Mickey demanded.

Brian glanced to see that Jack and Nine were laughing at the pictures, and Rose was opening a white wardrobe to see all her usual outfits. Mickey was the only one who remained with him. Brian opened his mouth to answer, but it was cut off with Nine's call of "Rickey!" Mickey trodded over to Nine, leaving Brian alone. How long did they plan to keep them here? Knowing the girls, probably for a few weeks.

After a discussion became too out-of-hand, and Jack ignited a full on pillow war, Brian cleared his throat. "Let's look at the next room, shall we?"

The TARDIS crew stopped bashing pillows at each other. Brian sighed. They had only started their pillow fight ninety seconds ago, and already their hair was rumpled, and the room was already cluttered. "Come on," he urged. "You can have your party later."

Although there were a few grumbles, the pillows were dropped and everyone filed out. "Next is Mickey and the Doctor's room," he informed them, pushing on the last wooden door. 

The said two's eyes widened. "Wait. What do you mean, 'Mickey and the Doctor's room'?" Mickey asked nervously. 

"Will we be sharing?" Nine said. "Because if we are..." 

The complaints stopped as they saw their room. It had a bunk bed, a closet, and two desks, as well as several chairs. The Doctor and Mickey scrambled to climb up the ladded. "Top bunk!" Nine crowed.

Mickey pouted. "That ain't fair, mate."

"It's perfectly fair," shot back Nine. "Got a problem with that?"

"Never mind about that," interjected Rose, trying to break the fight up. "What's so special about this room?"

"Nothing," deadpanned Brian. "Aside from a control panel specially built for the Doctor, and the fact that only Nine can access it, absolutely nothing."

Nine didn't seem excited about any control panel. "Well, that's just fantastic," he drawled.

Brian didn't want to put up with the two anymore. "Argue later," he said sternly, like a strict teacher scolding two students. "For now, let's proceed with the tour."

He exited the room, and entered the first metal door. Everyone emerged into a simple kitchen, with a small device clinging onto the wall. Brian began, "This is a simple and standard kitchen from 2005, with a little bit of futuristic tweaking. On the wall, you will see this device, that acts as a cookbook. Simply turn it on and type in what you want, and the easiest recipe will pop up. Olivia designed it. She knew that you all aren't exactly chefs at a five-star hotel."

Mickey immediately ran to the cupboard, and grabbed some fish and chips. Nine raised an eyebrow. "Ready made fish and chips?"

"Doctor!" Rose exclaimed, peering into the cupboard. "There are bananas, too!"

Nine hurried to the cupboard and yanked out two bananas. Something caught his sight. "Keep this away from - "

It was too late. Jack had already gotten to the brandy. "It's gonna be a fun night," he proclaimed.

Brian smiled a bit. "Astrid made sure to add all your favorite foods. The elevator leads you to the different floors. Don't use it yet!" With that, he slipped out. 

The time travellers paid no attention to him. Rose was already looking up the recipe for chocolate rum cake. "What did he say?"

"Probably absolute nonsense," shrugged Nine as he opened the fridge to look for flour and eggs.

Rose raised an eyebrow, then shrugged. "Now, let's try to bake this without burning the place down."

**Author's Note:**

> Please remember to leave kudos and prompts!


End file.
